


The Praimfaya Family

by NerdyLion21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyLion21/pseuds/NerdyLion21
Summary: What would have happend if Bellamy had nightblood and stayed with Clarke? A one-shot of Bellamy, Clarke & Madis little family after Praimfaya. Mostly fluff and cuteness.





	The Praimfaya Family

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language so there will probably be some spelling errors and stuff. Also this is the first fanfiction I have ever posted online so yeah... it’ll probably suck.

* around 4 years after Praimfaya *

Bellamy and Clarke were sat talking about nothing in perticular on a log outside their house when they heard giggles and fast footsteps running towards them. Clarke was the first one to look up.  
”These are for you” Madi said as she forced some yellow flowers into her hands.  
”And these are for you” she forced some purple flowers into Bellamy, who had looked up now, s hands.  
She wore a big, proud smile on her 10 year old face.  
”What’s the occasion?” He asked.  
Madi shrugged.  
”I just wanted to show the worlds best parents how thankful I am for them” she said the smile not leaving her face.  
Clarke felt hot tears in the back of her eyes as a grin crept out on her face. She stood up and quickly embraced Madi in a bear hug. Bellamy soon following her actions and engulfing them both. Staying behind with Clarke and befriending Madi were the best desicions he’s ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was super short but like I said this is the first fanfiction I’m ever posting so I’m feeling kinda anxious and self-cautios. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
